ALICE Of Human Sacrifice
by Hatake-sama
Summary: 'Akan aku buat mereka tersesat di dalam aku, dan kubiarkan mereka... membuat dunia mereka sendiri...'


Ficku di selang-selang waktu.

Kali ini HORROR

Terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid...

ALICE – HUMAN SACRIFICE

_Di suatu tempat ada sebuah mimpi kecil. Tidak ada yang tahu mereka mempunyai mimpi. Maka itu sang mimpi kecil mulai berpikir. 'Aku tidak ingin menghilang seperti ini. Bagaimana cara membuat mimpi mereka dari aku?' Lalu sang mimpi kecil mendapat ide. 'Akan aku buat mereka tersesat di dalam aku, dan kubiarkan mereka... membuat dunia mereka sendiri...'_

Yuhi Kurenai. Seorang yang amat cantik namun ia seorang yang menderita psikopat. Ia dipenjarakan di sebuah ruangan gelap gulita dan diikat di sebuah kursi. Setiap malam ia tak pernah tidur. Mata merahnya yang menyeramkan selalu terbuka. Ia tak pernah berpikir jernih dan timbul lah sebuah mimpi dalam dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti Kurenai mulai menutup matanya dan tertidur.

_ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni._

Kurenai mulai memasuki sebuah pintu yang menuju _wonderland. _Ia Memiliki tato berlambangkan spared merah di tangannya yang menyatakan bahwa ia adalah Alice yang pertama. Ia memakai pakaian terusan berwarna merah dengan pedang di tangannya.

_ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta._

Dengan pedang itu ia memotong segala sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya hingga tak terhingga sudah berapa mahluk di tebasnya. Tawa menggelegar dan kepuasan hati terdengar dengan lantang dan menakutkan. Ia menciptakan jalan merah berdarah sebagai dunianya.

"AHAHAHAHAHA...!" Tawa Kurenai lantang.

Namun saat Kurenai mencapai hutan yang amat dalam ia ditahan oleh beribu tangan hitam yang merobek seluruh kulit di tubuhnya. Ia di kurung dalam kegelapan sebagai seorang kriminal dan pendosa. Selain jalan yang ia buat tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia ada dan nasibnya di wonderland.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

_sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku._

_tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete._

_mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._

Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang bintang penyanyi ochrestra yang tampan. Tak pernah merasa puas dengan apa yang sudah ia miliki. Kekayaan, kesuksesan kariernya, wajahnya yang tampan, dan beribu wanita jatuh hati Padanya. Tapi sesuatu akan mengabulkan mimpinya itu. Malam bulan purnama sudah mencapai puncaknya. Dan Sasuke siap melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk wonderland.

_nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni._

Sasuke menjadi primadona di sana. Dengan panggung yang penuh dengan keindahan mawar biru ia bernyanyi lagu yang indah dengan penonton yang tak henti mengangguminya. Walau sesungguhnya mereka hanyalah sekumpulan tengkorak ketika hati gelap Sasuke muncul. Ia memakai pakaian layaknya pangeran dengan tato dimond biru di tangannya sebagai tanda sang Alice kedua.

_ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita._

Ia menulis partikur musik dengan tintah darah dan menyebarkannya sehingga tak tehitunglah jumlah kertas itu. Ia sudah membuat dunianya... dunia yang sangat gila. Tanpa akhir dari sebuah suara yang mencekam itu.

Suara demi suara ia lontarkan hingga suaranya menjadi serak dan tak bernada lagi. Tapi tetap ia adalah sebuah bunga mawar biru. Tapi tak lama lagi... Saat ia sedang bernyanyi di pangung birunya itu datanglah seorang berambut putih dengan sebelah matanya tertutup. Ia memegang pistol. Wajah Sasuke menjadi pucat dengan seyuman mengerikan melihat pria itu.

"Ahahahahah!" Tawa Sasuke. Dan tak lama pria itu menembak Sasuke tepat menembus keningnya hingga berbolong. Sasuke jatuh tak bernyawa di atas panggung. Dan sebuah mawar merah mekar. Para pengaggum Sasuke mengerubuninya dan memeluk duka tubuh itu. Walau mereka hanyalah sekumpulan terngkorak. Lalu bagaimana dengan pria itu. Ia juga menembak kepalanya hingga tewas dan membusuk di sana.

_sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana._

_ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete._

_makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku._

Yamanaka Ino. Sang gadis pintar dan cantik. Seorang yang sombong dengan kepintaran dan kecantikannya. Ia ingin menjadi sorang putri ataupun ratu yang dapat memerintah dengan kecantikan yang ia miliki. Mimpinya itu akan segera terwujud. Dan ia melangkah ke gerbang wonderland.

_sanbanme ARISU wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni._

Yamanaka Ino menjadi seorang yang tercantik di dalam. Ia memakai berbagai gaun yang indah dan tak pernah ada. Sebuah sosok terindah di wonderland. Ia memiliki tato berlambangkan clover hijau. Yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah Alice ketiga.

_ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta._

Ino menipu banyak orang dengan kecantikannya dan kepintarannya. Dan dalam sekejab ia bisa membuat sebuah negara yang dipenuhi oleh budak-budaknya. Sebuah negara yang amat aneh namun inilah mimpinya. Dan ia adalah ratu di sana.

Namun pada suatu malam saat ia bercermin. Yang ia lihat bukan tubuh dan wajahnya yang cantik melainkan sebuah wajah dan tubuh yang membusuk dalam kegelapan. Tak ada putih mata yang menghiasi mata itu melainkan hitamlah yang ada. Tak ada cahaya yang terang yang ada kegelapan.

"TIDAKKKK!" Teriak Ino yang mencengkam dan tak lama istana yang indah itu runtuh menimpanya. Yamanaka Ino yang memerintah negaranya sampai di puncak. Melihat mimpi busuk miliknya dan mati membusuk dalam kegelapan.

_sonna ARISU wa, kuni no joou._

_ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete._

_kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru._

Dua orang saudara kembar. Hyuga Hinata sebagai seorang kakak dan Hyuga Neji sebagai seorang adik. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di tamannya dan mereka meminum teh di kebun mawar. Dan sebuah surat undangan mereka terima adalah Kartu Ace Yellow Heart.

_mori no komichi o tadottari bara no ki no shita de ochakai_

_o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa haato no toranpu._

Alice keempat adalah sepasang saudara kembar. Mereka hanya melangkah masuk ke dalam pintu wonderland karena penasaran.

"Hinata-neechan apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja... aku dan kau pensaran bukan. Ayo... kita masuk" Kata Hinata menarik tangan Neji memasuki pintu wonderland. Dan lambang di tangan mereka berdua adalah Half Yellow Heart.

_yonbanme ARISU wa futago no ko. koukishin kara fushigi no kuni._

Saat mereka memasuki wonderland. Yang mereka temui hanyalah sebuah jalan setapak. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak itu. Tak tahu harus kemana. Lagi pula bukankah mereka baru datang. Mereka terus berjalan dan melewati pintu demi pintu hingga tak terhitung jumlah pintu yang sudah beribu itu.

_ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari._

Mereka adalah sepasang saudara kembar dengan kakak yang keras kepala dan adik yang dewasa. Dan pada akhirnya sang adik mendapat sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda. Sebuah bisikan yang amat pelan sekali. Sekalipun itu hanya terdengar sekali.

Sang adik berhenti melangkah sementara sang kakak yang keras kepala terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampailah ia di pintu terkahir. Dekat dengan Alice yang sesungguhnya. Alice yang mencipta wonderland. Namun... saat tangan Hinata ingin membuka pintu itu, ada sebuah tangan berdarah menahan tangan tersebut.

Dengan terkejut dibalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang menahannya. Dan yang Hinata lihat adalah adiknya dengan sebagian tubuhnya sudah tak berbentuk. Mengerikan dan ternoda dengan darah.

" AAAAAAAA!" Teriak Hinata. Dalam sekejab pula Neji sang adik membunuh kakaknya dan menggendong mayatnya menjauhi pintu terkahir.

Sayangnya mereka berdua tidak akan pernah bangun dari mimpi mereka. Karena mereka hilang di wonderland.

_ki no tsuyoi ane to, kashikoi otouto._

_ichiban ARISU ni chikatta kedo,_

_futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta._

Dan itulah kisah dari sang mimpi kecil... Woderland...

Apakah kau juga ingin pergi ke sana. Karena... pada malam saat kau tidur pintu menuju wonderlan akan terbuka lebar untukmu. Siapkah kau untuk membuat mimpimu terjadi. Dan siapkah kau untuk hidup di sana...

END

Gimana?

Review ya!

Dan ada beberapa buah pengumuman.

Untuk Ficku yang berjudul 7 keanehan sekolah konoha high school dan volleyball, karate or love akan sedikit tertunda updatenya. Karena masih bingung untuk kisah selanjutnya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
